New Kid In School
by AuraVamp999
Summary: What happtens when the gang goes back to school and a new kid shows up
1. New Faces

I Own Nothing!!!!!!!!

Except Onyx

This is my first story so R&R

**Great hall Feast/ Hogwarts**

'' Hufflepuff" Shouted the Sorting hat and the scrawny young boy who was being sorted all but ran to the table.

Harry clapped along with the rest "Damn why they don't just start the Bloody feast…" Mumbled Ron from next to him.

"Honestly Ronald" Stated Hermione from across the table "The sorting has just ended an…" But whatever she was going to say was lost as everyone's eye was drawn to the door of the Great Hall and the man standing there.

Unconcerned was an understatement Hermione thought as she took in the young man standing in the Entrance to the Student filled sea Known as the Great hall. Tall a little over 6 feet with shoulder length hair held back by perfectly sculpted ears and his broad shoulders with a 2 inch strip of Crimson slanted crossed his black locks. Imposing was another word that she would have used as he for now she could tell it was a youth of about 17 with deep almost blood red eyes that shone and where dull at the same time.

"Professor" he addressed Dumbledore as he reached the staff table. Hermione shook her head she was so intrigued looking at the way his body moved under the dark black leather trench coat that caressed the ground as he walked.

Everyone had turned in there seats to watch this black leather clad apparition as walked in where now staring as he leaped from the floor to the table the teachers table was on easily six feet off the ground, And what's more he did not lay a hand on anything as he did it!

He and Dumbledore seemed unconcerned as the headmaster stood and shook his hand. "Ah you're late" It was not a question that the Headmaster posed. "A difficult Journey"?

"Naw, just a couple of Death eaters who didn't take too kindly to my race". It was barely a whisper but is seemed like he was shouting to the whole Hall as he said it.

"Who is that" Breathed Lavender Brown "and what does he mean his race"?

The young man turned and stared directly at them. "Thank you for your concerns ladies but if you wait a moment I'll tell you myself". It was not what he said but how it was in the same measured voice the whole time that sent shivers down every girl's spine and made the hair stand up on the back of every boy's neck.

He turned back to Dumbledore "That is if I have your Permission, Sir". Dumbledore just smiled his reply.

The young men turned upon his heal and took two steps forward to the front of the tables' platform. "I am not like you" it was a voice so soft and so smooth you could almost drown in it. "I am not human I am a creature unlike any you have ever seen. I am a Vampire". The implications of these words went through every students head and gave them cause to shudder. "I have killed but I assure you are safe. I am here to complete my education. Hate is common and I accept that there will be hate between some of us but just let this be known, I will not stop I can not feel pain I will keep fighting till the end. Sunlight can not harm me and nether can crosses, Good luck getting close enough with a wooden stake to live to tell about it. That is all". With the end of this Scary proclamation Dumbledore came forward and announced.

"You will be placed with the Gryffindor seventh years as we are one short this year. Students please welcome your new classmate Mr. Onyx Nightshade"! Dumbledore was the only one who clapped the rest stared ant Onyx with a mix of Fear, Hate, Uncertainty and Desire.

With that Onyx leaped from the table halfway across the hall and continued at an equally measured pace towards the Gryffindor side of the hall. He looked at the seat between Lavender and Hermione and hissed at the young fourth year who sat there "Move". And the student did without hesitation. Scurrying off like a frightened mouse. "I must admit" he said as he took his place between them "You have piqued my curiosity" he turned towards Hermione and in the same voice that he had never changed from he hissed "The third smartest person in this room is Talking about me to the schools queen of gossip".

"I…ah…well" she stuttered and mumbled. He turned back to Lavender

"And your excuse"? He asked with the hint of a smile.

"I…ah…" She Stammered.

He now was wearing a full fledged smirk. "You know you can make it up to me by showing me where the class rooms are". He looked at them both and they nodded. "lets go then".

He stood and started walking toward the door.

A sudden movement drew almost every eye and Zechariahs smith stood and pulled out his wand and fired a silver spell at Onyx's back. Onyx turned and caught the spell with an outstretched clawed hand. And threw the spell back at smith who had managed to raise a shield charm just in time.

Onyx reached into his trench coat and pulled out a twisted black staff with a shining diamond at the top twisting downward for three inches and a 12 inch tanto knife. "You wanted it now bring it"! It was the first time his voice had changed but it didn't go higher but changed to a cold furry. He started to walk toward smith jumping over the Ravinclaw table all the wile firing spells from his staff. He stopped 10 feet away from Smith still firing spells from his staff and threw the knife. Smiths wand clattered to the floor as the tendons in his right arm where severed.

Smith dropped to his knees and was met by a roundhouse kick from Onyx's boot that dropped him cold.

"Bitch" He whispered and then walked back towards the entrance like nothing had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow please R&R


	2. Bar room fun

**Once again I own Nada Zip Zilch Zero**

**Once again R&R my fans and if you don't fall into this category stop reading!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every eye was on him as he stopped about 50 feet away from the unconscious bloody mass that was Zacharias Smith and bent over to retrieve his knife wiped it with a rag that he withdrew from his pocket then put it back inside his coat. He then turned and announced to the room at large "Get this piece of crap out of here". Then stalked off towards the Entrance and paused by Hermione and said show me the castle later right now I need something to eat". He then walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Almost everyone had finished dinner and had started on desert but he still ordered a raw steak and began to attack it with malice. "Wow" breathed Hermione as she sat down next to Harry "that amount of magic would leave anyone gasping for air but he's acting like nothing happened"!

"I know that your 15 feet away but I can still hear just fine". Onyx spoke in his silky voice. "I am a Vampire remember".

"Sorry" Hermione was blushing furiously

"S'all right he" mumbled "Everyone forgets"

Hermione Harry and Ron slid closer "So what's with the Knife"? Asked Harry "His shield charm should have stopped it".

"HA his wimpy shield charms stop Elvin Steel? That's a laugh" he said as he pulled out his knife in one fluid motion and jammed it into the table ½ inch away from Harry' hand.

Long almost 12 inches and perfectly balanced with a Platinum insignia in the shape of a Broad sword on the end of the hilt shining metal and a silk wrapped handle completed the display. "Took me almost 3 months to Forge it but man was it worth those 3 months" He Said in that low bass voice of his as he went back to his steak. "Never breaks or dulls, and it is a one of a kind".

Dumbledore stood "Students in light of the relent events there will be no classes tomorrow as we sort out the vents as of late so as of tomorrow students will be allowed into Hogs mead while we sort out our security for the castle goodnight".

Hermione looked back and Onyx and his knife where gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later in the Common Room**

Hermione Ron and Harry where leading the way for the first years to the common room when they stopped as the portrait opened ahead of them and a shadow retreated inside. As they approached the portrait swung closed and the Fat Lady prompted them for the password.

Suddenly the portrait was thrown open and Onyx was standing there having discarded his trench coat he stood bare chest smooth and tan clad in only dark jeans and Dragon Hide Boots. "Come on in" Harry lead the way and everyone else followed as Onyx closed the portrait hole. "Passwords Pixie" he Said to the first years and then he sat cross legged less than 1 foot from the fire and breathed deeply in and out as if in a trance he sat like that for the longest time then rose clipped on the belt that held his Knife and about a half dozen pouches hefted his staff and stooped to pick up his coat then headed towards the stairs and his new Four Poster bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Great Hall Breakfast**

Hermione went down to breakfast early as she normally did. She enjoyed being one of the first in to the Great hall for breakfast. The quiet announcing that nobody was there she went in only to find Onyx sitting in the middle of the table reading a book as she approached she could see that he was wearing the same things as last night.

"Good morning" He said without looking up "Sleep well"?

"Yes, what are you reading"? She asked

Without looking up he tossed the book over his shoulder so it landed at her feet "Know Thine Enemy". She read off the front cover "What is your deal the fight with Smith and now you're reading a book that involves military and strategy tactics"?

"I guess you can say that I'm complex but that doesn't do me justice" he said picking up war and piece from the table next to him.

The flutter of many wings drew her attention to no less than 10 owls carrying a large wooden crate. "Ah my stuff" Onyx said "It's about time"

_Thud_ the crate was dropped onto the table he reached up with one hand and undid the clasp holding the lid on. He reached in and withdrew a black padded vest and held it out to her. "Put this on for me please". He said as she took the vest and almost collapsed under the weight.

He then drew out two daggers a mine Uzi a bandoleer of ammunition and some high explosives along with 5 or 6 items couldn't understand from the crate.

Then he once again reached in and pulled out a four and a half foot Katana with an unadorned black sheath. He pulled the sword a couple of times as if to make sure the draw was correct. Adjusted the weapons on the vest then put it on under his trench coat, put the books back in a pouch on his belt and hefted his staff then walked out of the Great hall.

She looked out the windows and saw him move towards the gates to the school. As rain started to pour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water was falling in buckets as Harry Hermione and Ron made there way towards the Three Broomsticks. Ron pulled open the door and they rushed inside. Madame Rosmerta was standing by the bar serving a group of Hogwarts students as they drew closer they could make out Malfoys blond hair among the crowd of Slytherins. Hermione went to get the drinks as Harry and Ron went to find a free table.

As she waited for Madame Rosmerta to come back with there Butter beer Malfoy walked up behind her "Hello you filthy little Mud blood friends ditch…"

_Smash_

A bottle smashed against Malfoys Forehead and he was knocked backwards blood streaming from cuts on his face and a broken nose. As an easily recognizable Youth wearing a trench coat stepped forward and punched Malfoy hard flinging him back against a table knocking them both over.

"Hello you ugly little pureblood your Father still in Azkaban for molesting a goat"? Onyx Sneered

"My father did not molest a goat…"

"Oh I'm sorry it was a sheep then"? He asked almost innocently

"You filthy half-breed" Malfoy screamed "I'll kill you"

In one fluid motion Onyx drew his sword and cut Malfoy across the face. "That's one we can do another 99 before I kill you or you can get on you knees and beg for forgiveness from Hermione".


	3. Dancing and Moonlight

_Once again I Own Nothing_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry" Malfoy spat as his blood streamed down his face pooling onto the debris from the smashed table.

Onyx drew his sword back and replaced it in its sheath. "Remember that the next time you care to insult anybody that I will never find out about it. Because if I do I will kill you".

He then turned on his heal and walked towards the exit of the bar room. He paused and flipped a kunnut to one of the patrons "Thanks for the bottle" he said in that way of his that could whisper and yell all at once.

Then turned and stalked out of the Bar into the still pouring rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Lavender Brown was crying.

"Why" She sobbed "Why did he have to break up with me"?

All of the girls where clustered around her as she sobbed on the couch offering kind words. The boys where of course either eyeing her as if deciding if it was too soon to make a move or avoided the crying by leaving for there dorms.

"I mean she's not that that bad looking" Said Ron "Think I've got a chance"?

"No" said Harry as he returned to his Potions essay.

The portrait swung open and Onyx entered seeing the situation Made his way over to the couch where Lavender sat crying.

As he reached her he pulled her off the couch with little effort and pulled her into a kiss. There were no moans of pleasure as she absolutely melted in his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity to those who where watching but was actually only 94 seconds Lavender pulled away gasping for air. Onyx seeming unfazed by the whole thing merely sat down on the couch. Pulling Lavender down towards him he whispered into her ear then stood and walked over to Harry and Ron

."The Effect of the Beasor is destroyed by Asferdite Not Maferdite". Then walked toward the shower. Harry looked down at His essay and saw in his haste to finish he accidentally wrote the wrongingredint in the making of Asfordeath.

"What did he say, what did he say" All the girls asked Lavender as she blushed. "He said to tell him if I needed to be cheered up anymore and that I definitely made the top twenty". At this point all of her face was scarlet.

"So how was it"? Asked Hermione

"Amazing" She sighed "Soft but firm passion beyond any, His Magic was so overwhelming it folded all of my senses". She fell back against the couch with a look of content on her face. "Magical". She whispered

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that goo…" She was cut off as someone reached out grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, Warm lips pressing against hers.

Utter bliss poured into her body. She let out a moan of pleasure as she melted into this unknown mans arms. Several of the boys watching wolf whistled but she didn't care as long as those lips never left hers. After what could have been a minute a day a week or even a millennium they broke apart.

As she stared up into bright crimson eyes a soft breeze blew by and brushed her hair into her face as he reached down with perfectly sculpted hands to brush it away she noticed that they where standing upon the edge of the lake stars glistening and a full moon reflected off the water as she noticed that they where sitting upon a blanked surrounded by a soft glow of candles.

"How did we get here? You can't…"

"Who said we left? This is all in your head. He smiled as he said it.

Suddenly this world melted and she was in a room soft music playing as they danced.

"Your Hopes, Dreams" He said

They danced until the music stopped and suddenly they where back in the common room his eyes still locked onto hers. She finally lowered her gaze and noticed all of the people staring at them in wonder.

"Later" He whispered as he broke the embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So Read and Review**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed my storey so far.**


End file.
